Love Blooming On The Mountainside
by Elvengoddess88
Summary: Tori starts feeling very lonely once Nicolas asks Cecilia out, but with a little kindness from Mist, Tori finds that the odd farmer has stolen her heart. Inspired by Nocturnal Messages "Weathered Stone" Will contain Lemons late in the story, but there will be plenty hot spring scenes so this story is Rated M.
1. The Lonely Scholar

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rune Factory or the characters, they belong to Natsume. I gave all the characters family names except Godwin because name made a good family name so I gave a first name instead. No Yu-gi-oh references were made in this fic._

_Author's note: This fic starts before Raguna arrives on Mist's farm._

**Year 0, Winter 19, 9:00 pm **

"I wish something exciting would happen in this town?" I say while staring at the moon. My name is Tori Skye. I am 14 years old I live in the small town of Kardia at the edge of the Norad Kingdom. Mummy runs the local inn. I live at the inn with mummy and my idiot brother, Zavier. We live on the second floor and our guests stay on the first floor. The only occupant at this time is this mysterious girl named Sharron White. Mummy says miss Melody Summers has seen miss Sharron at the Kardian Ruins, but those ruins really creep me out. Sometimes we get this weird bard by the name of Lukes Song. I guess he is kinda cute, but his poetry sucks, and he seems really into miss Rosetta Marks.

"Why can't I find true love." I say as I start to cry, "I wish somebody would the emptiness in my heart." I let my heart go tonight all of the the loneliness I have felt over the years, especially this last few days when Nicolas Catch, the local prankster, asked little Cecilia Gem to his girlfriend. It was absolutely adorable the way she blushed, said yes and kissed him on the cheek. I reading a book in the park when he asked her out. I told mummy and Zavier about what happen at the park with Nicolas and Cecilia while eating dinner that night. Mummy found it really adorable by the way I described miss Cecilia's reaction. Zavier got really annoyed and stormed off once he finished his dinner. My brother is completely in love with Mist Springfield, but unfortunately for him, miss Mist only sees him as a friend and it irritates him to no end.

Mist Springfield lives just outside of town and has this big farm that she works on all by herself. I haven't seen her working the field since spring. Everyone says Mist is strange, and miss Rosetta calls her a moron, but I think miss Mist is a bright, kind, and loving person, she just doesn't understand some things as quickly as others. Zavier is completely enamored with miss Mist. Too bad his love will never any fruit. At one of Melody's sleepovers, miss Felicity Godwin asked everyone if there were any boys that we thought were cute. I mentioned mister Lukes and Rosetta just started raging about how he won't leave her alone. She must really hate him. I decided to change the focus of the topic from Lukes to my dim-witted brother, Zavier.

Miss Mist said she does like him; but only as a friend and is well aware of Zavier's feelings for her. I think everyone in town knows that my brother has a crush on Mist. Mist, on the other hand, does not feel the same and while appreciative and thankful to Zavier, she has already given her heart to someone else. This surprised everyone, but before we could get any info out of her, Mist had fallen asleep. Both miss Felicity and miss Melody were annoyed by this, and I don't blame them, I was slightly annoyed myself. We never did find out who Mist has a crush on. I am sure we will find when she is ready to tell us. As I walk back home, a thought comes to my mind, "There aren't very many boys our age in town," I say as I pass Toros Cave, "could she have a crush on one of us girls and If so who? If I had to wager a guess, I wanna say it is either miss Rosetta or miss Melody. Rosetta helps Mist around her farm and thus have become very good friends. They actually look kinda cute together, kind of makes me a little jealous. Then Melody runs the Gigant Hot Springs and Mist loves relaxing in the hot spring." I walk into my room feeling very tired. I change into my jammies and lay down on my bed. "I wonder if it's me that Mist likes... nah, I mean Mist is cute and nice and it would be fun to torment Zavier by dating her, but there's no way she would fall for a bookworm like me. I guess I will get some sleep now." and with that my eyes closed and I drifted off to dreamland.

_Author's Note: My first fanfic I am really excited for this. _

_ This will be a Tori x Mist fic with a little Cecilia x Nicolas on the side_

_ This will be a fairly long fic. As of this point I don't know how many chapters the story will be, but every character in the game will have a full chapter of the story told from their point of view at some point before the story concludes, at least once, so this will be a long one. I will tell who will be the next person telling the at the end of each chapter. Tori is only 14 in this chapter because her birthday is so late in the year. Chapter 2 will be Mist. Later everyone. 3 _


	2. Mist, The Quirky Farmgirl

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rune Factory or the characters, they belong to Natsume. I gave all the characters family names except Godwin because his name made a good family name so I gave a first name instead. No Yu-gi-oh references were made in this story._

_Author's note: Hello everyone. This your Elvengoddess. I must apologize taking a full year to update this stoy, but life and writer's block got in the way of making this story, but enough excuses, the story continues..._

** Year 0, Winter 24, 1:30 p.m. Mt Clemens viewing platform,**

Looking up at the sky, I watch clouds drift by. "Since when have I become such a lazy farmer," I ask myself, "I know winter doesn't produce much in the way of crops, but I have never been this lazy about my farm. Rosetta has been trying to get me to at least tidy up my fields, but I just don't feel motivated to clean them up. Did falling in love do something to my ability to farm. Am I in love? I don't know? Maybe, she is a rather cute for a 14-year-old girl." I start to blush as I start to think about Tori, "I wonder what I should get her for her 15th birthday?" I lay back and watch the clouds roll by for little longer. At about 2:30, I get up to head home and get my bath supplies, though Melody provides a lot of the essentials already.

As I climb down Mt. Clemens, I see Melody walking back to town, "Hey Melody," I call to her.

"Oh hi Mist," Melody answers in a sweet voice. My face turns bright red whenever she uses that sweet voice of hers. I used have this biggest crush on Melody a few years ago; however, when I confessed to her, she rejected me saying that I was too late and she already asked Sharron out . To my surprise, Sharron accepted Melody's offer. To my knowledge, Sharron and Mel are still together. "How are you?"

"I am doing fine," I answer, "still sad that you rejected me."

"Mist," Melody explained, "I rejected you for two reasons."

"Oh, really," I say still a little sad.

"Yes," Melody says calmly, "One is I had already asked Sharron out by the time you asked me, Mist."

"And the second reason?" I asked.

"While I do love you, Mist," Melody explains, "I couldn't see us together long term. I saw you with another person, but not even I know who it is at this point."

"You wouldn't tell me anyway," I respond somewhat jokingly, "as long as it wasn't Zavier. I can't stand him. Honestly, he needs to pulls his head out of his ass and stop being so jealous every time I talk to another guy."

"Agreed," Melody confirms, "I wish Lady Ann or Tori would knock some sense into him already."

"You know Tori won't," I reply, "she much too timid for that." We arrive at Gigant Hot Springs just as it started snowing. 'Snow is very pretty maybe I'll make a snow angel with Tori later.' I blush at the thought.

Melody notices me blushing, "What are thinking about, Mist," Melody asks me mischievously.

My face becomes as red as a cherry tomato, "Nothing," I say quickly, "certainly not thinking about making a snow angel with Tori. Absolutely not, no way." I run into the girls' changing room before I can say anything that make me faint from embarrassment. However, what I didn't notice is that Tori heard everything...

_Author's note: Poor Mist, complete unaware that Tori heard the snow angel idea. Melody is so mean sometimes. The next chapter will either be Tori or Mist. With Tori's birthday approaching, Mist will be trying to figure out what Tori's present will be. _


End file.
